I Think I'm Falling for a Villian
by worries-s
Summary: Courtney is back for a new season, along with another 13 contestants from the previous four seasons. What happens when season four's villian wants something with Courtney? How does she feel? Does she still have feelings for the Bad-Boy we know and love? Or will she fall for someone new?
1. The Beginning of Us

**A/N: So yesterday, I was fangirling about the new season. I loved it so far, although don't get me started on Gwen. Anyways this a story of Scotney, I don't know it could happen. I'm losing hope on Duncney so I wanna try and focus on another couple. Don't get me wrong, Duncney is my OTP, but I'm kinda doubting if they are gonna get back together:(** **But I was glad when I saw the Duncney moment during the episode. It was awesome anyways enjoy!**

"Come back next week for an all-episode of this season, on Total...Drama...All-Stars!"

_"_And Cut!" The interns rushed over to Chris to take his microphone.

"Okay Campers, you are safe for tonight!" Chris smirked as the contesants groaned, "See ya!"

Chris finally let the contestants rest for the night, because he was preparing different ways on torturing the teens. It had been a long day for everyone on set, and they were finally glad to rest. The elimination ceremony wasn't anything exciting. The Heroes' and Villians' went their own way, probably to catch up with each other or just relax. The Villians' celebrated their win on the spa hotel. While the Heroes' weren't as happy.

At this moment, Courtney was currently walking back to cabin after the first elimination ceremony of the all-new season. She was relieved that she wasn't the one to get the boot. She was kinda hoping to make friends during this season, although she was positive no one wanted to be friends with a bitchy, bossy, C.I.T. after all. Courtney was getting sick and tired of being hated by everyone. It was kinda lonely, although she would never admit that out loud.

Courtney continued her way towards the Heroes' cabin, as she passed Gwen and Duncan making out, much to her dismay. She was totally over Duncan at that point but it still hurt a little bit to know that she was betrayed by her friend and her boyfriend she loved. Don't get her wrong, she hated both of them with a passion, but she still couldn't believe what her so-called "friend" did that to her. She also couldn't get what Lindsay had said out of her mind, what if Duncan still had feelings for her. Was there still something between them? _No!_ Courtney couldn't fall for Duncan again, it would hurt too much.

She ignored them and made her way towards the cabin, lost in her thoughts, when she suddenly hit someone's chest _hard, _causing her to stumble back and fall on her butt.

"_Humph_" was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Sorry there, but maybe next time you should watch where you're _fucking _going!" the person hissed. Courtney looked up and saw Scott looking down at her, well more like glaring down at her.

"Sorry I was just thinking," she managed to mumble, she picked herself up and dusted herself off. She brushed past Scott and made her way towards her cabin.

Just as she past him, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, "Umm look, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I w-was kinda distracted, too." He rub the back of neck, as he stared at ground, apologizing to Courtney was hard for him. Sorries weren't his forte.

"You know, it's fine whatever," Courtney snatched her wrist back from him. Scott hadn't noticed that he still held on to it. She pushes past him, yet to be spun around again, coming face to face with Scott. His grip was tighter on her wrist then before so there was no use on pulling away. They were chest to chest but niether seem to notice.

"Woah what's wrong?" He asked, actually worried about her, "A pretty lady like you shouldn't be mopping around, where's the strong, independent Courtney that I rooted for the past three seasons?"

Courtney was shocked at his words, "Y-you rooted for me?"

Scott chuckled, "Of course I did, you were my favorite contestant," He said, sheepily, "Except I think you could of done much better than Mr. Delinquent over there." He pointed over to Duncan.

Courtney smiled, but it quickly faded, "I don't think I can," she whispers.

"What are you talking about?" Scott questioned, "Of course you can, you are beautiful, independent, and smart, what kind of guy doesn't like that, it makes you look hot."

She blushes, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Now it's Scott's turn to blush, "Umm yea, I mean look at you," He rubs the back of his neck as there is an awkward pause.

She smiles, "Thanks for cheering me up, umm I have to get going, see ya around." Finally breaking the awkward tension.

"Totally!" He smiles back and waves.

He begins to walk away when he turns, "Hey Courtney!" She turns around, "Next time you need someone to take your mind of Mr. Wannabe Delinquent, I'm just a cabin away!" He winks at her, and turns around. She starts blushing hard again. _It's a good thing, he can't see me, _Courtney thinks.

They both make their way towards their cabins, they both can't hide the smile that is threatening to form on their faces.

_*At the Heroes' Cabin* _

Courtney enters the cabin to find that Sierra is the only one inside the cabin, on the girls' side. She is still smiling, making her way towards her bed, to grab her toothbrush.

"Hey Courtney, whatcha smiling about?" Sierra looks at her, holding her key that looks like Cody.

"Umm you know just glad to be back on the island," Courtney lies. Sierra nods, smiling. She goes back to worshipping her "Cody" key.

_I can't fall for someone like him, he's exactly like Duncan!_ Courtney shakes her head and smiles. She makes her way towards the communal bathrooms.

_*On the Villians' Sid_e*

Scott walks up the stairs, towards their cabin. Scott is stilling smiling, he is too busy thinking about _her, _to notice Duncan leaning against the door of their cabin.

_Wow her smile, her freckles, her. She's just sooo- _

Scott's thoughts are interrupted by Duncan's voice.

"Whatcha smiling about dude?" Duncan looks at him, curiously.

"Oh nothing, just good to be back, huh?" Scott smirks. Duncan slowly nods, eyeing him suspiously. Duncan begins to walk away, but he stops.

"Oh yea _Redhead, _stay away from my girlfriend, Gwen, if you know what's good for you," Duncan smirks, walking inside.

"Oh don't worry I'm wasn't planning on focusing on her!" Scott yells back at Duncan, but quickly adds in a whisper, "All my focus is on your ex-Princess."

Scott smirks, and looks over to the Heroes' side. Courtney is walking out of the cabin, towards the bathrooms.

He looks at her, then goes inside the cabin. He has a few things up his sleeves for little miss C.I.T, she doesn't know what's coming her way.

**A/N: Hope you like(:**


	2. Just Tired

**A/N: Another chapter of 'I Think I'm Falling for A Villian' **

*_Courtney's POV* _

I lazily sat up on my bunk, I could hardly sleep after what happened with Scott. It's Saturday, so it's been four _freqking _days since our 'little' talk. He has been winking everytime I look over to him. I'm pretty sure he checks me out everytime I walk past him.

I would be lying if I said I was trying to avoid him, but I would also be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him.

I get out of bed and grab my clothes, heading towards the communal bathrooms. We still had another four days until our challenge, which by the way I wasn't looking forward to. I saw Scott walk out of the Villians' cabin, I stare at him, until he looks up towards my direction, seeing that I was staring at him. I quickly turn away, blushing. _Damn this guy always manages to make me blush. _

From the corner of my eye, I could see him smirk. He is getting on my nerves, and I hate how he knows that he has an affect towards me. I continue my walk toward the bathrooms. I see Sierra talking to Zoey about the boys they love. I scoff, how can they be so stupid, being in love just gets you hurt. I learned the hard way. I enter the bathrooms and turn on the shower. I removed my pjs and enter the shower.

The water is freezing, but I don't mind. The cold water makes me feel numb and forget about everything going on in my fucked up life. I sigh, my life is really messed up. I start humming the tune of Ariana Grande's song, _Almost is Never Enough. _That is probably my favorite song, right now, it speaks to me a lot. I start singing, with even noticing.

[_Almost is Never Enough by Ariana Grande and Nathan Skyes]_

_I'd like to say we gave it a try_

_I'd like to blame it all on life_

_Maybe we just weren't right,_

_but that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny as much as we want,_

_But in time our feelings will show,_

_'Cause sooner or later _

_We'll why we gave up,_

_The truth is everyone knows,_

_Oh, almost, almost is never enough,_

_So close to being in love,_

_If I would have known that you wanted me,_

_They way I wanted you,_

_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart,_

_But right here in each other's arms. _

I stopped singing before I could start crying. I was tired of all the crying, tired of hurting, I was simply tired of everything. I turned off the shower, dried myself off, put my clothes on, and walked out of the bathrooms.

More people were outside now, Sam was playing video games, Cameron was inspecting some insects, Zoey and Mike were being all lovey-dovey, Sierra was still obsessing over that stupid key, Alejandro and Heather were fighting, _more like flirting, _Lightning was bragging to Jo about how he fought off all those beavers by himself, Jo wasn't even paying attention, just looking into the distance, Scott and Duncan were nowhere to be found, and Gwen, well I don't give two shits on what the hell she's doing.

I continued walking until I reached my cabin, nobody was inside or so I thought.

I walked to my dresser to get my PDA that I secretly kept, when a voice can behind me.

"Hey there Court," The voice scared me and I dropped my PDA, cursing mentally. I recognized the voice anywhere, and I hated the person that the voice belonged to.

I slowly turned around, and came face to face with them.

*_Duncan's POV*_

I was tired of listening to Gwen complain about how she isn't a villian. I mean I'm in love with her and everything, but her complaining is getting on my last nerve. I rather be arguing with Courtney, right now.

Courtney. I haven't talked to her in a while. I know she hates my guts, but I wouldn't mind her yelling at me once in a while. She totally ignored me when I glared at her, that wasn't cool, I mean I don't care.

_Yes, you do, you dork. _

Shut up, brain. I don't care.

_Whatever you say, loser._

I walked out of the cabin, Gwen had blown me off. I didn't really want to talk to anyone on my team. They are all fucking idiots, I swear. I kinda like Jo, she's cool and stuff, but I gonna keep my guard up, because I am on a team of villians. Other than Jo and Gwen, I can't tolerate anyone else, Lightning is fucking annoying and stupid, but I, especially, don't like Scott. Something about him just doesn't seem right, like he is trying to get something that's mine, but that's crazy. He doesn't seem to like Gwen, but he has something planned out, I can feel it.

As I walk outside, I notice Scott wink at someone, I turn my head towards the direction he is looking at. Standing there was Courtney, she had her face turned, but with my good vision I saw her blush, she became flustered after a stupid wink from an idiot. She wouldn't get that flustered when I would wink at her, at least not at first.

I look back at Scott, he was smirking as if he achieved something important. _Is something going on between them? _

No way! Courtney isn't stupid enough to fall for someone like him.

_She fell for you, didn't she? _

Don't you ever shut the fuck up?

_It's my duty to question your stupidity. _

Uggh, just shut up and let me think. I started to walk the same direction at Courtney, I was gonna find out what was happening between those two.

I stood outside the communal bathrooms, there was a windowin the back, and I could hear the water running. Then, I hear humming, I knew it was Courtney, she had an amazing voice. Back when we were together, she would always sing to me.

_*Flashback* (Normal POV)_

_Duncan and Courtney were in the park, laying down on a blanket that was laid out on the green, green grass. Duncan had his head on Courtney's lap as she ran her fingers through his mohawk. _

_"I don't know how you can walk around with that disgusting, green thing on your head," She laughed, Duncan smiled, he loved listening to her laugh. _

_"Well I don't know how you can walk with that pole up your ass," Duncan joked, which made her laugh even harder. _

_"Touché," She said, smiling down at him, he smiled at her, too. _

_"Sing to me, Princess," Duncan told Courtney. She smiled and hummed the beginning od the song that both of them know too well. It was the song that played during their first date._

[_**I Only Have Eyes For You by The**_** Flamigos**]

My love must be a kind of blind love

I can't see anyone,

but you, and dear,

I wonder if you find love an optical illusion, too?

Are the stars out tonight?

I don't know if it's cloudy or bright,

'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear,

The moon may be high,

But I can't see a thing in the sky

'Cause I only have eyes for you.

I don't know if we're in a garden

Or in a crowded avenue

You are here, so am I

Maybe millions of people go by,

But they all disappear from view

And I only have eyes for you.

_Courtney finished singing, Duncan smiled at her. _

_"You have an amazing voice, Princess," She started blushing, Duncan sat up from his spot. He looked into her eyes, deeply. She was truly beautiful to him, and he was lucky to be with her. Courtney was his first love, someone who he truly felt something for, not just a stupid fling or one-night stand. _

_He cupped her cheeks into his hands, rubbing his thumbs against her cheekbones, still keeping his eyes focused on hers. _

_He leaned in slowly, as he saw Courtney close her eyes. Their lips were merely inches away, when Duncan said, "You know I love you, I always will."_

_Courtney nodded, still having her eyes closed. She couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to feel her lips on his. She, hurriedly, closed the gap between them, attacking his lips, eagerly. He smirked at her aggressive way, his hands made his way into her hair as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss even more. She moaned softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They played tongue-hockey for a while, until Duncan pulled away. Courtney whimpered at his action, and pouted, which made Duncan laugh._

_He pecked her lips, one last time, and laid down, staring at the clouds above. Courtney, stared at him, and then laid next to him. She intertwined their hands together, smiling._

_*Back to Duncan's POV* _

I shook my head, the memory made me feel guilty. I listen to her sing, it hurt to hear her sing that song, I knew and understood the lyrics perfectly. She stopped singing, after a while. I walked away from the bathrooms, I saw everyone doing their own thing, I saw Gwen sitting under a tree, sketching and scribbling on her notebook. I continued to walk, my destination, the Heroes' cabin.

I open the door on the girls' side, luckily for me no one was there. I really needed to talk to Courtney. We had left things on a bad note, but most importantly I wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with her and Scott.

I heard footsteps outside, I knew it was Courtney, I was sure of it. The door opened and in walked Courtney. She wasn't wearing her usually outfit, she was wearing purposely washed-out jeans with a black V-neck. She looked incredibly hot in that outfit, honestly. Her wet hair fell down towards her shoulders, she walked right in without even noticing.

I didn't know if she didn't see me or if she is simply ignoring me. Courtney grabbed something out of drawer, I was guessing that she just didn't notice me.

I decided I could scare her, "Hey there Court," I saw her jump a little, and she dropped the object that was in her hand, which turns out it was her PDA. I walked up to her, she turned around and we were face to face.

*_Courtney's POV* _

I was face to face with Duncan, he was taller than me by half a head.

"Hey Court, what's up?" He said, casually. He had a lot of nerve, he was talking to me as if I was his _friend._ I pushed past him, "What do you want Duncan? You have no business here on the Heroes' side," I still wasn't looking at him, I couldn't, "Shouldn't you be making out with Gothy?"

I heard him sigh, "Courtney," He touched my shoulder, but I shrugged it off, "Look I just came here to apologize, I really am sorry."

"If you came here, looking for forgiveness, you won't find it," I said, coldly. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around, we were face to face, our noses just centimeters apart.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn, Courtney," He was galring at me.

"What the fuck do you except? Do you want me to say, 'Ok sure I forgive both of you for fucking up my life, for being complete dicks'? Is that what you want me to say? Well, guess what? I'm not! I can forget or forgive what you did!" I was yelling by this time, I had lost my cool.

"I don't want to forgive you because you made my life hell! Yet you have the fucking guts to say I'm being stubborn?!" I poked him, _hard, _in the chest with my index finger.

"Court-" I cut him off. "Don't you get Duncan, I hate you!"

"Oh come on, Princes-" Again, I didn't let him finish. "You lost all rights to call me that, when you _fucking cheated _on me!" I yelled and slapped him, hard, across the face. His cheek was turning red, fast. I was gonna slap him again, when he grabbed my wrists.

"Oh don't act that way, you crazy bitch!" He hissed, I swear I would have slapped him into next week if he didn't have my wrists on a tight hold.

"What do you want, Duncan? You came here for a reason and I sure as know it wasn't to fucking apologize!" He looked at me, he loosen his grip on my wrist, which were bruising fastly. I snatched them away, quickly.

"Yup, you're right, I didn't come here to apologize to you, I came here to find out what is going on between you and Scott?!" He growled. At the mention of his name, I feel my body tense up. He seems to notice because he glares at me.

"Nothing, and if there was why the fuck would you care?" I smirked, he was jealous and he knew that I knew.

"I don't," he said, emotionless.

"Then leave," I growled. He look at me for a long period of time, and finally pushed past me, as if he was finished debating with himself. I sighed, and walked towards my bed. I needed a nap, I was tired.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. This chapter was a little over 2,000 words. I don't own anything, not the songs or characters, just the plot.**


End file.
